


Impossible Cases

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Demon Jimmy Novak, Frottage, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Preist Dean, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: You know how in cartoons, there are those episodes where the main character has both a demon and an angel on his shoulder? Dean never expected that to be his life but now that it is, he finds that he kinda likes it. Even when you toss a cruel curse into the mix.





	Impossible Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Priest AU
> 
> I recognize that many priest AUs focus on the angst that comes with breaking vows. I'm just going to start by saying that it's less of an issue here. So, I hope you still like it, even though it doesn't really have that much angst involved. (Ask Andy, my angst is mild at best.) Also, this is the first threesome I've ever written so there's that. If you are still on board, then away we go!

St Rita’s, named for the patron saint of impossible cases, and was a tiny parish church set in the back woods of South Dakota. The nearest town was called Sioux Falls; however, it was a good five miles from where the tiny church sat. The congregation was equally tiny with a few people who lived in the woods and some who lived in the towns. It was the only Catholic Church within a hundred mile diameter or so and ministered more to the wilds than anything else. Father Dean knew it was a slight to be assigned here; one that had everything to do with his omega status but he’d ignored it. He was out here with the good people of Sioux Falls and was nowhere near the high powered alpha knotheads that build up the greater diocese. St. Rita’s had become Dean’s sanctuary away from church politics.  Who knew so much back stabbing and name calling would happen in a house of God? Dean hadn’t joined the church for the politics or power; he’d joined to help people (and because they’d promised to pay Sam’s tuition for college).

As a result, Father Dean had a lot of time to himself. There were no other priests with him to help him with his ‘flock’, such as it was and so he’d taken to exploring the twists and turns of the centuries old church. Hidden within the depths of the catacombs at St. Rita’s church was an abandoned old library filled with dusty and decrepit tomes.  Nobody knew this place existed. So, this was where he found himself one Tuesday afternoon sometime after lunch but before the evening hour where people might filter in with church business. This had become something of a habit for Dean, browsing the books to see what secrets they held. He traced his fingertips over the many worn spines as he paced the tiny library room until his touch tripped over one book that seemed to pulse with electric energy. He paused and read the title of the book. _Angelic Legends._ Weird.

Dean grabbed the book and pulled it open to read the table of contents of the book. Many of the stories in the book he was already familiar with, the story of Michael’s lance and Gabriel’s horn. One, however, he wasn’t aware of: _The Legend of the Twins._ Curiosity got the better of him and he carefully turned the old pages until he got to the legend. He sat on the only chair in the room, laid the book on the table and proceeded to read.

The Legend, it seemed, was about a pair of angel twins who were identical and incredibly close to each other. So close, in fact, that they were discovered to be lovers. Since this was anathema to angels, the pair was immediately punished. Jamiel, the more outspoken twin, fought against the angels and was cast out of heaven completely for his crimes. Castiel, who was to remain in heaven, didn’t get away either for it was known he was a fully willing participant in the affair. A curse was laid on the pair that required them to compete for the affections of any one person the other fancied, trying to steal away the lover. To break the curse, they must each find true love in another person, which was all kinds of fucked up because it seemed that the whole issue had been that they were having sex in the first place. Angels weren’t supposed to love, right?

Dean traced a picture of two black winged angels with his finger and wondered what it would be like to love someone so much that he would do anything for them, include risk eternal damnation, as Jamiel had. “Poor Fuckers.” Dean said as he shut the book with a snap and let it rest on the table before him. He supposed he should be ultimately shocked; incest was a sin and all but Dean didn’t feel that way. He thought the angels had been cruel to Castiel and Jamiel. He wasn’t sure why. He glanced at the book again, still thinking of the legend. “It’s gotta suck to be thrown into hell.”

“Eh, it’s not so bad once you get used to it. Believe it or not, demons are fairly easy to figure out. They are all fuckers. No guess work.”

Dean jumped at the sudden and unexpected voice and whirled around to find that there was no one in the room with him. He glanced about until the clearing of a throat pulled his eyes down. There, standing near the top of the book was a small man with brilliant blue eyes and dark hair that was neatly combed. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a charcoal grey t-shirt, and was barefoot. Most curiously, he was about six inches tall and there was the faint scent of brimstone in the air.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean demanded, knowing that he’d left the church doors open but had locked the catacombs door behind him.

The man smiled at him, wide and bright, showing his teeth and gums. “James, at your service.” He swept his arms out in a bow, taking care not to collide with the book. Once he stood upright again, he pushed up on top of the book and walked towards Dean across the cover. “Though I have to say, Father, your language is shocking.” The man paced closer until he came to the edge of the book where he took a deep breath in. “And you’re an omega. I like you already.”

Dean frowned at the tiny form of a man and resisted the urge to rub his eyes. Was he truly seeing this? Was there a tiny man on that book? “Where the hell did you come from?”

James sighed and rolled his eyes before bending over and knocking on the cover of the book. “Right here.”

“Ooooookay.” Dean said at length, glancing at the book and then to the tiny man. He’d finally lost his mind. Dean had spent one too many heats alone and now he was seeing things in the aftermath. He shrugged and decided to just go with it because hell, where else would a tiny man come from but a lore book about musty angel legends? “So, I opened the book and out you came?”

James winked. “Not just that. You read the story.”

“The story. You mean about the twin angels?” As Dean watched, James nodded. “You want me to believe you are one of them?” When James nodded again, Dean shook his head. “That’s a special sort of crazy you want me to be.”

“Hey Father, in case you haven’t noticed, you are talking to a tiny demon. Who am I to judge?”

Dean snorted but he had to admit that the little guy had a point. “You are a demon. So you must be Jamiel?”

“Just James, okay? Only my brother calls me…”

“Jamiel.” The second voice was much lower than the first, sounding like the owner swallowed gravel or something. Standing next to the book was another six inch figure with the same blue eyes though his dark hair was messy, as if he had permanent bed-head. This man was dressed in a trench coat which appeared to be over a suit and tie. His expression was both stern and just a little bit wistful.

“So you must be…”

“Castiel.” James said as he looked down from the book to his brother. Despite being tiny, there was some serious energy between the two as they stared at each other.

“Wow.” Dean crossed his arms as he surveyed the tiny pair. “So I read the story and let you out of the book? You’d think with all the trouble they went to in order to separate you two, they wouldn’t put you in the same trap.”

“Oh we aren’t stored together.” Castiel said, looking up at Dean for a moment and then the angel disappeared. A second later, he felt a weight upon his shoulder and turned slightly to realize that Castiel had landed there. “We are each stored alone in our own pocket dimension. Alone.”

Another weight appeared on Dean’s left shoulder. James’s voice came close to Dean’s ear. “It’s horribly boring. But I guess that’s what we get. We got close to breaking the curse a thousand years ago or so, so measures were put in place to stop us from plotting together.”

“So that means….” Dean began.

“The closest we can get to each other is about this.” Castiel finished. The angel peered out around Dean to glance at his brother but quickly moved back out of sight. “We must compete against each other for your affections until one of us wins. Then we go back into the dimensions.”

“And none of that helps either of you, does it?” Dean said to the pair of them sitting on his shoulders. He wasn’t convinced he hadn’t lost his mind, but both the angel and the demon felt solid on his shoulders. “Because the two of you must fall in love with someone else, it doesn’t matter who I fall for.”

“He’s smarter than the last one.” James said. “I like him.”

“Jamiel!” Castiel said in a quelling voice.

“Well, settle in fellas. In case you missed it, I’m a priest. I’m not exactly in the market for a relationship.” Dean told them as he picked up the book and tucked it under his arm. “So… are you always out until I fall for someone?”

“Pretty much.” James said.

“And you have to stick to where I am.”

“Yes, Father.” Castiel answered.

“Fucking great.” Dean snorted as he headed away from the library and towards the stairs that led from the catacombs. “You guys are about to be real bored.”

“Doubtful. Did you miss the part about being alone in a pocket dimension?” James cut in as Dean climbed the stairs.

“Alright, you’ve got a point there. Still, let me be the first to welcome you to St. Rita’s Church, middle of nowhere South Dakota.”  Dean stopped in front of the church pulpit so they could gaze out at the tiny sanctuary before them.

“It’s fine, I’m sure.” Castiel said as he surveyed the empty room. “I’m sure there are plenty of good works you can do here.”

“Not so much, Cas.” Dean said with an empty chuckle as he passed through the office door and picked up his notes he was working on for mass. He settled behind his desk and reached for a couple of books he’d been using to put together the program for Wednesday night. “It’s not a glamourous post but it’s mine.”

“It beats the pocket dimension.” James wandered across his shoulder and slid down Dean’s arm so he could crawl off across the desk. “Where do you keep the communion wine?” The demon turned a pointed grin on him.

Dean snorted a laugh. “Don’t drink the communion wine. That shits expensive and the diocese keeps track.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a flask of whiskey that he kept for those just in case moments when things were going poorly. “Knock yourself out.”

“A man after my own heart.” James grabbed the flask and tugged it across the desk towards a corner where he set himself up.

On his shoulder, Castiel paced over to Dean’s neck and sat down at the crook where it met his shoulder. The angel’s trench coat tickled Dean’s skin.  The angel was close enough that he could actually smell him now: the fragrance was a mixture of thunder and rain and a musk that was all alpha. He wondered what the angel was doing until he said, “I like this lesson. Are you teaching a series?”

“Yeah Cas.” Dean settled in to talk out what he was doing with the angel while the demon on the corner of his desk drank himself to sleep.

***

Dean discovered that life was strange when one had a tiny angel and a tiny demon living with him. He discovered that the twins really couldn’t get close to each other. This was a very noticeable demonstration he’d had when James popped in unexpectedly while Dean was talking over bible theory later that evening. When he’d appeared there’d been a loud explosion and when the smoke cleared, Dean found that his desk was ruined and neither angel nor demon was anywhere to be found. (He’d found out from Castiel later that each of them got blown back into their pocket dimension briefly when they got too close.) Dean had to build himself a new desk after that because he knew the dickheads down at the central office would give a fuck if he had one or not.

The next day he was gathering spare lumber from old pews behind the church when Jimmy reappeared finally. The demon was hanging out on his shoulder, leaning one hand on Dean’s neck while he worked. From this vantage point, Dean could smell acrid smoke and ash as well as the tang of alpha. Both twins were alphas, go figure. 

“So, Padre, what’s with the manual labor?” The demon drawled from his position on Dean’s shoulder.

“You bozos ruined my desk. Did you think that shit replaces itself?” Dean asked though there was little heat in his voice. So, now he has an angel and a demon as his constant companions and they destroy things. It was still better than being the only omega in seminary. With a sigh, he took his crowbar to the next pew and began to break it apart. “You could at least help since you were the one who blew a hole it it.”

The weight disappeared from his shoulder. Figures. Ask the guy to work and he buggers off.

“Hey, I didn’t know my brother would be there. You know, I can’t sense him at all, right?” James’s voice was right over his shoulder.

When Dean straightened up, he did a double take because the demon was behind him. Not little behind him either, he was a full sized dude standing there barefoot on the chilly ground behind the church. “Wait.. you can be big?”

“Yeah. “ James gave a shrug and walked to Dean’s side where he picked up one of the other abandoned pews and began to break it down. “It takes a lot of energy to be big though. I figure I’ll help you get your boards and then catch a nap. Castiel can help you actually build the desk.” The demon looked around the yard. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, Jimmy. He said he was going to check something out.” Dean said as he shrugged and went back to his crowbar.

“Jimmy?” The demon paused in his pew destruction to glance at Dean with one eyebrow arched up.

“Uh, yeah. You freeloaders are going to be in my church and tempting me to break my vows so you have to put up with my nicknames. Deal with it.” Dean attacked the pew vehemently with the crowbar.

Jimmy chuckled. “Jimmy, huh? I kinda like it. Okay, Dean. What do you call Castiel?”

“Cas.” Dean didn’t even look up from what he was doing.

Next to him, Jimmy threw back his head and laughed. “Cas! I love it! You are hands down, the best human we’ve been sent to tempt in forever.”

“I’m glad you two are amused. It’s only my livelihood at stake here.” Dean grumbled as he tossed aside slats of wood to use for his new desk.

“Wait. How’s that?”  Jimmy added his boards to Dean’s pile.

“If anyone gets word that I’ve got two strange men living here I will be defrocked so fast my head will spin. Probably excommunicated too. They don’t like omegas in their priesthood, you know?” Dean huffed as he went to the next pew and broke it down.

“Don’t worry about that, Dean.” The demon reached out and touched Dean’s shoulder. His hands were warm. “We won’t get caught. Mostly we will be too little to be seen or invisible. Besides, this doesn’t have to take long. Just pick me and we’ll be done.” Jimmy waggled his eyebrows at Dean charmingly.

Dean paused to stare the demon down. “I could do that… though I don’t know what it entails. Won’t the curse know I don’t mean it? That I’m not in love?”

“Yeah, it would.” Jimmy let Dean go and went back to the pew he was breaking apart.

“Besides, I know you have to compete with each other, it’s part of the gig but it seems like you are going about this all wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean hooked his crowbar into a stubborn board and tugged at it. “While you have to compete and so on, shouldn’t you be trying to fall in love with me? Wouldn’t that break your curse?”

“Well, yeah.” Jimmy snorted before he took the crowbar from Dean and easily split the two boards apart. “But it’s not that easy Dean. I love my brother. Just thinking of loving another makes me sick; the same way it makes me a little sick to have to try to pull you away from him.” Dean stopped abruptly and looked at the demon’s face, truly looked at it. The expression there was pained and somewhat ashen at the same time. He went on. “In all honesty, I’d tell you that Castiel is who you should choose. He’s amazing and kind and wonderful. I’d give anything to touch him, just once.”

“You really love him.” Dean said, again finding himself more amazed at the depths of the feeling between the brothers than he was appalled by the incest.

“Yeah.” Jimmy huffed dryly. “That’s the most I’ve said to anyone else about it.” He eyed Dean warily. “I’m surprised the curse didn’t zap me.”

“Maybe it’s weaker when you are away from the book.” Dean suggested, glancing back towards the church, where the book was being stored.

“Maybe so.” The two men shrugged at each other and went back to breaking up the pews together in silence.

While Dean worked, he was thinking about what Jimmy had said and how unfair it was that he and Cas were doomed to a punishment for all of eternity for it. After a long while, he mused aloud, almost to himself. “I wish I could help set you both free.”

Jimmy’s head whipped around, his expression one of shock. “You’re the first person to not look at this situation as a chance to get a lot of free sex while playing around with powerful beings.”

“Eh… I suppose I don’t know what I’m missing.” Dean shrugged as he broke down the last of the pews. “You know, virgin and all that.”

Jimmy’s expression cleared. “I hadn’t thought about that. It’s a shame you know. I’m amazing in bed.” The demon’s words were broken when he broke into a yawn. “Alright, that’s all the big time I can manage right now. I’m going to sleep… in your bed.” With that, Jimmy was gone.

“Fucker probably is in my bed, right now.” Dean muttered to himself as he bent over to pick up the board.

“Yes, he is in your bed.”

The suddenness of the voice startled him and he dropped the boards. “Jesus Christ Cas! Don’t do that!”

“Do what?” The angel stared at him, full sized as Jimmy had been earlier.

“Sneak up on me. “ Dean said with a huffing breath as he bent down to gather the boards again.

“I apologize. It was not my intention to sneak up on you. Jamiel told me to come help you build your desk as he passed by your office.” Castiel said, his voice as serious and gravely as it always was.

“Yeah… okay Cas. Help me carry this in.”

“Of course, Dean.” The angel gathered up the rest of the wood and followed after Dean.

They set up on a concrete slab behind the church where Dean had laid his tools out. Castiel followed his lead and laid out the wood, then simply spent the next two hours or so doing exactly what Dean told him to do. They worked in silences otherwise, which was strangely comfortable. He’d learned yesterday that Cas was awkward as hell and serious as a heart attack but altogether something of an okay guy. While Jimmy was still a bit of a mystery, Dean and Cas had spoken at length last night about religion and God before Dean had fallen to sleep. As the desk took shape, Dean found himself wondering what Cas’s take on this whole thing was. Did he feel the same way about Jimmy as Jimmy did for him?

“Hey Cas?” He finally broke the silence as they were putting the top on the desk.

“Yes, Dean?” The angel paused what he was doing.

“What… do you think of all of this? Your brother made a pass at me already but after that, he told me I should choose you.” Dean said as he directed the angel to shift the wood where he needed it and began to hammer the top down.

“Did he?” The angel smiled, though the expression didn’t reach his eyes. In fact, the light in his eyes was sad. “I don’t know why. Jamiel has always been much better with people than I am. He’s also warm and funny where I am not. Most people chose him, Dean.”

“Well, most people are dicks. I like you.” Dean said, somehow feeling the slight against Castiel quite keenly.

“I… thank you Dean.” Castiel looked down at his hands shyly. “I like you as well.”

“Do I have to choose?” Dean asked suddenly, wondering if he could delay the choice.

“You will in some form or fashion. It’s not something you say out loud, of course, when your heart decides to love one of us, we both go back into the book. Sometimes we don’t know who was chosen. Mostly it’s Jimmy. He’s very persuasive when it comes to getting people in bed with him.” Castiel said, his voice very matter of fact.

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure I want to be fucked and forgotten here.” Dean said dryly as he went around the desk to check that it was solid.

“I understand, Dean.” Cas touched the back of Dean’s hand then but once he did, he drew back as if shocked by his behavior. “That was… forward of me. I’m afraid I can’t help it. The curse requires me to compete for your affections.”

Dean had drawn his hand in, his skin tingling where Cas had touched him. “I understand. You have to obey the curse but to break it…”

“It can’t be broken.” Cas cut him off, his voice rough. “One of us would have to fall in love with someone else. That has only come close to happening once.”

“Jimmy said that last night. What happened?” Dean watched Cas closely as the angel spoke.

“Her name was Amelia. She responded to Jimmy the most and he was quite taken with her.” The angel’s face was melancholy as he spoke. “I liked her, I suppose. I couldn’t blame him that he felt something for her. Somehow the word got out that Jamiel was beginning to care for her. She was killed by demons and we were returned.”

“And you’ve never been close to feeling something for someone else?”

“Never, Dean. In heaven, they said I was broken to feel so deeply for my brother.” Cas handed him a drawer that apparently he’d built while they were talking.

“I get it, Cas.” Dean took the drawer and slid it into one of the drawer slots with a grin. “It fits! Thanks, Man!”

“You are welcome, Dean. I have always liked to build things with my hands.”

They finished up the desk together, letting the silence resume. The whole time, Dean was thinking about the curse and how he could help the twins but it was clear to him that there was very little he could do, except trying to make either one or both of them love him. Unfortunately, long experience told him he was pretty damn unlovable. With that grim thought, he watched Castiel carry the desk back into the office where the old one used to be.

***

The next few days passed without too much fuss. Dean learned that Castiel had to be taught a lesson about personal space, particularly after the alpha angel appeared on his shoulder while he was showering. Dean ended up buying a cat collar with a bell so he could detach the bell and sew it to the angel’s trench coat. (He unfortunately lost the bell after the first two days but it worked while it was on there. Cas was actually distraught when he lost the bell, much to Jimmy’s endless amusement.) Jimmy made an attempt to catch Dean showering as well; however, this was a great deal more overt than Castiel’s attempt, which had been mostly innocent.

Dean was discovering that there was something to like about each of the twins. Jimmy loved to watch television so he and Dean would spend time watching movies or Dr. Sexy on the small television he had in the rectory where he lived. Castiel was very well read and the two of them often engaged in talk about philosophy and religion. Dean found himself looking forward to spending time with both of them. What’s more, during the meal times both Jimmy and Cas were present and they would sit at the table and all talk together. He could tell that this was new for the twins and that they didn’t talk directly to each other, though after the first time they ate, each twin would direct conversation towards Dean but since everyone could hear it, it was almost as if they were talking to each other. Dean could tell that the two savored this time most of all and he couldn’t begrudge them the time together. He was a little happy that he could make it happen for them.

That didn’t mean that the competition for his hand stopped. In the midst of all of this, each twin made overtures at Dean; Jimmy’s were all smooth and charming while Castiel’s were awkward and indirect. While Dean was oddly charmed by Cas’s clumsy ways, he was equal amounts attracted to Jimmy’s smooth confidence. That said, Dean was steadfast in avoiding thinking too seriously about these interludes; he knew that neither man would be capable of loving him and he had no true desire to break his vows.

Days turned to weeks and soon Dean had passed his first month with the twins as his companions. It should have been awkward as all get out and yet, Dean fell into a comfortable rhythm with them. They both hid during services and when people were around the church. As the weather cooled, Dean spent more time in and around the church working on a fall festival that would be taking place during the last week of October in the town of Sioux Falls. It took a lot of Dean’s time and attention, but more, it meant people dropped in unexpectedly on him. People like Sheriff Jody Mills who had come today while Dean and Cas were chatting about Aristotle in the sanctuary, which left Cas disappearing in a hurry.

“Good afternoon, Father!” The Sheriff announced as she walked into the sanctuary with a huge box of coats and sweaters. She dropped the box onto the back pew of the sanctuary. “That’s heavy.”

“Hi, Jody!” Dean waved at the Sheriff as he walked down the central aisle towards her. “What do you have for me?”

“Some donated winter clothes we got during the coat drive. I think these are going to be great to give out at the homeless shelter during the Festival.” She patted the cardboard box and left her hand resting on the edge of the box.

“That’s great!” When Dean drew abreast, he glanced into the box and realized, much to his chagrin that Jimmy was sitting in the pile of coats in the box. Gulping, he shifted to catch Jody’s eye. “Is this the last of what we’ll get?”

Jody, who had been looking towards the box, jerked her eyes back to him. “I think so, Father.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s just Dean?” He said to her, inching towards the box so he could scoop it off the pew and away from Sheriff Mills. The moment it was in his arms, Jimmy grabbed his arm and slid underneath it so he was out of sight of the woman. Dean swore the demon was shaking with laughter.

“Sorry, Dean. It just seems, I don’t know, disrespectful.” She said with a laugh. “Anyway, I think I collected the last of the boxes around town so this should be it.”

“Thanks, Jody.” Dean opened his mouth to say more but just at that moment, Jody’s radio crackled, calling her away.

“I’ve got to go. See you Sunday!” With a wave, the Sheriff jogged from the building and climbed into her cruiser.

Dean still waited until she was driving away from the church before he put down the box and then swiped the alpha demon from his sleeve and gripped him in his hand. “What the hell Jimmy? She almost saw you!”

“Nah, she didn’t. I would have disappeared if she came close.” The demon laughed as he squirmed in Dean’s hand. “You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!”

Dean failed to see the humor. Instead, he put the demon aside on the back of a pew and grabbed the box once more. “Yeah, well, it’s not your life you are fucking with. The last thing I want is other priests showing up here… or worse, for them to decide we need a fucking exorcism. Did you fucking think about that?” He stomped away from the demon, heading towards his office where the rest of the donated clothes were being kept.

When he got there, Jimmy was standing on his desk. “I’m a demon, you know. I mean… I don’t act much like it but still…”

“Yeah, whatever. Go away, you dick.” Dean dropped the box in the corner and left the office without another word for the demon.

“He can’t help it, you know.” Castiel’s voice was even and close to his ear as the angel’s weight appeared on Dean’s shoulder.

“What do you mean? The asshole had a choice whether to fuck with me today.” Dean knew that Jimmy liked his pranks; he’d gotten Dean a time or two. Normally, the omega didn’t care however; it had never been so close to another person before.

“True, he had a choice however; he has to act as a demon in some form or fashion. It could be so much worse. It has to be very hard for him to deny his nature as much as he does.” Castiel reminded him.

Dean was in no mood to hear it. “I should have known you’d take his side. You both take it for granted that someday you’ll both be gone and I’m going to have to live with the mess you two make while you are here.”

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice sounded more thoughtful now, less chiding.

“Leave it Cas. I’m not in the mood.” Dean shrugged the angel from his shoulder as he left the sanctuary and headed for the rectory. He was in a foul mood now, not only had he nearly been caught with a demon in his church, he’d been reminded that between the two brothers, he was just a game. While Dean had been getting comfortable, he had been forgetting that Dean was merely a blip in their history and when he made a choice… whatever that meant, the comfort of their presence would be gone. Maybe it was time for him to get less comfortable with them. “Leave me alone.”

The angel’s weight disappeared from his shoulder and Dean found himself completely alone. He grumbled his way into the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee and flopped down at the table. He knew that his anger was out of proportion from what had happened; demons played pranks, and that’s what they did. It was ridiculous to expect something different. The truth was, he’d suddenly realized that when this was all over, whatever the consequences would be Dean’s to deal with all alone. Worse, he’d started to feel that both of the twins had liked him a little bit and having Cas take Jimmy’s side had felt like a reminder that in the end, it wasn’t true. Neither would care for Dean, no matter how sweetly they entreated his favor. He was a means to an end. Sighing, Dean stared into his coffee cup and promised himself to do better.

***

Dean managed to keep that promise to himself for the next day at least. It didn’t matter how contrite Jimmy was when he brought Dean breakfast in bed the next morning, Dean glowered at him and refused to smile. He gave Castiel the same treatment when the angel had laid out all of the books Dean needed to write the mass for Sunday. He even carried it into dinner the next night, so when both twins showed up for dinner, Dean simply didn’t talk to either of them. He ate in peace and then went to bed early. The next day, however, he became aware that he was being needlessly petty, particularly when Jimmy greeted him with breakfast in bed once more.

Dean glanced at the tray of eggs, bacon, coffee and juice then looked up at the demon with a sigh. “Is there is something that you want to say to me, Jimmy?”

Jimmy ducked his head down when Dean spoke. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Thank you, Jimmy. It’s cool.” Dean accepted the tray and sat up in bed to eat it. “This is pretty nice. I had no idea you guys could cook.”

“Well, I can. Castiel can’t at all. Don’t even ask him to try. He can burn water.” Jimmy said snickering.

“Good to know.” Dean said as he dug into the food.

While he ate, Jimmy sat on the edge of the bed next to him. “If you didn’t forgive me, I was going to offer backrubs next.”

“Well, shit. I should have held out for more.”

“Aww, if you still want one, you can have one.” Jimmy scooted behind Dean then and laid his hands onto the priest’s shoulders and instantly dug his thumbs into a knot in the center of his back. Dean groaned aloud, letting his head droop as the demon’s fingers began to work magic across his tense shoulders.

“That’s incredible, man.” Dean murmured in between bites of his breakfast. They settled into a comfortable quiet that was broken only by Dean’s moans when Jimmy hit a spot that was particularly tense. Once the food was all gone, Dean just sat there like a lump and let Jimmy give him a massage with his eyes closed. That’s how he didn’t notice the demon slipping closer until he felt the press of a nose against the back of his neck.

Jimmy took a deep breath in, the air tickling his skin. “You like this.” He pointed out.

Dean couldn’t even deny it; the room had taken on the smell of content omega. Still, that didn’t stop him from jerking away. “Shut up!” He quickly got from the bed.

Jimmy, however, stayed where he was and grinned happily up at Dean. “Say what you want, but you like me… at least a little.”

With a huff, Dean grabbed his clothes and scurried into the bathroom to change for the day, completely ignoring the demon on the bed.

***

After emerging from the bathroom (which was now warded against demons and angels), Dean made his way to the office while he thought about this morning’s interaction with Jimmy. He would have expected things to be halting between them because of his recent anger but no, they’d actually taken a step warmer than they’d been which Dean found concerning. He still didn’t want to be fucked and forgotten by the demon, so he promised himself to be extra wary. As it was, he was already wary of Jimmy because the demon was so damn forward about everything. (He propositioned Dean for sex daily and those overtures became more and more charming the longer the demon was around … or maybe that was because the omega simply grew to like him all the more.)Thus resolved, Dean sat down to continue working on Sunday’s mass.

He hadn’t been at it for more than an hour when the wind stirred in the office and Castiel appeared standing before the desk where Dean sat. The angel had a worn and aged book held in his hands.

“What’s that?” Dean asked as he slid his reading glasses down his nose and took them off.

Much like the demon had that morning, Castiel looked contrite and simply apologetic as he held out the ancient tome. “It’s a book that I thought you could use for your sermon. I borrowed it for you.” He held it out to Dean.

Dean took the book from Castiel and flipped it over to its cover. He nearly dropped it when he realized how rare and valuable it was. “Where did you get this?”

“The Vatican.” The angel answered simply.

Dean spluttered in shock. “You dropped into the Vatican to borrow this for me?”

“Yes, Dean. I saw what you were writing about yesterday and I thought that it would be helpful. Was I wrong?” Cas tilted his head to the side, staring at Dean in that curious way of his.

“No, you weren’t wrong.” Dean opened the cover and flipped through the pages until he found the segments that he could use. He’d always dreamed of getting his hands on a book like this. “How did you get away with this? This is… well, it’s amazing but still a crime, Cas.”

“Nonsense. They don’t know it’s gone and they won’t see me take it back.” Cas insisted as his hand covered Dean’s on the book and pushed it towards Dean. “You should use it while you can.”

Dean looked up at Cas and blinked when he realized how close the alpha had leaned over the desk. He still looked uncertain as he stared down at Dean.

The angel licked his lips nervously before he said. “Do you like it?”

Dean took pity on the angel then. He’d done this to apologize for the other day and well, he’d already forgiven Jimmy. He might as well forgive Cas too. “Yeah, Cas. It’s fine. Thank you.” And if he’d left it there, nothing would have changed. They would have gone on as they had before with both himself and Cas, as well as with Jimmy. But Dean didn’t leave it there. He couldn’t say why he’d done what he did either, he just felt that Cas deserved something for his efforts and he was much less likely to take it, as Jimmy had. The reasons hardly mattered anyway; what mattered was that Dean did it. When he thanked Cas, he leaned up in his chair and kissed the angel on the cheek.

It had been intended to be a simple thing, a quick peck of affection to show the angel that he was forgiven and that Dean was no longer angry. What it turned into was something far different. When Dean leaned up into the angel’s space, he scented him. Not the tiny whiffs that he got when the angel was small and on his shoulder (because Cas was still the most likely to use him as a giant chair) but a full scenting between two adults. On his first inhale, Dean was surrounded by the scent of thunder and heat lightning and rain, in essence a storm on the air, and it was heavenly. The kiss was slower than he intended, instead of a peck it was a drag of lips over stubbly cheek. Cas froze for a second when Dean touched him but then moved suddenly, turning his face in towards the omega and catching Dean’s lips again with his own.

Time stopped. Or it felt as if it did for Dean. The angel’s lips were warm and soft against his own. They weren’t demanding; rather the moment was crystalline in its clarity and Dean felt it was a tribute to him. The way the angel kissed him was as if he were important, particularly when his hand came up to cup Dean’s face. It had been years since Dean had been kissed by anyone and it went straight to his head; he didn’t know how to handle the importance Cas treated him with but his lips tingled and his throat ached for more. A stray thought tickled the back of his mind, musing whether the angel would taste like a storm or not. Before Dean knew it, he’d opened his lips to find out. The moment he fit his parted lips against Cas’s with a tilt of his head, the kiss stopped being simple. The angel’s lips opened and he did taste like a storm on the wind and it was perfect. So perfect that Dean groaned as he plunged his tongue into Cas’s mouth.

The clarity he’d found was lost in a moment of raging heat as Cas’s tongue dragged against his own and they were lost in a hot battle for dominance that left Dean panting against the angel’s chest. The book lay forgotten on the desk. More, Dean had climbed onto the surface of the desk to be closer to Cas. They were chest to chest; Dean’s hand was knotted into the angel’s ever present trench coat while Cas’s hand lay firmly on Dean’s lower back. Unable to stop himself, Dean pressed himself closer as the heady sensation of want shivered over his body, leaving him moaning into the angel’s mouth. He rolled his body into the kiss and with a gasp, his erection collided with Cas. With a gasp, Dean let the alpha go and pedaled back from him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much room to work with on top of the desk and he pedaled off of the desk and fell, colliding with his chair, which rolled away from him as he landed on the ground with a thud.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas was already coming around the desk. Now that Dean’s mind was working again, he could smell the alpha’s arousal and could see the evidence of it tenting the angel’s pants.

Worse, Dean’s own arousal pressed insistently against his own pants. Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. “My vows.”

Cas stopped at the corner of the desk, his expression sympathetic. “Dean… you must know by now that God didn’t demand those vows from you. Man’s church did.”

Dean nodded numbly as he stared at his dick making the obscene shape underneath the fabric of his jeans. It ached. “I know.” Drawing a breath, he looked up at Cas. “I just thought that I was better than that. That I wouldn’t break them…”

Cas offered his hand and when Dean took it, he hauled him up from the ground. “You knew already that those vows weren’t to God. You have always known they were to a church structure that you have hated because of its corruption for power. You’ve broken nothing that matters.” The angel’s hands came to rest on Dean’s waist so he could guide the omega to sit on the desk. Once Dean was seated, he took his chin and raised it so he met the angel’s blue eyes directly. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Dean watched as Castiel leaned in slowly, the alpha invading his space with the clear intention to stop him. Dean let him do it. He tilted his lips into the contact, his mouth opening in invitation. It was all true. He’d cracked and now the gates had opened. His vows were grinding to dust beneath the onslaught of want for the kiss that Cas offered him. He took it to himself with a deep moan and fingers that clutched the angel’s shoulders and pulled him in. He let himself be washed away in the feeling of heat that pumped between them until he felt Cas’s hands at the zipper of his pants, fumbling to open them. “Wait!”

“Dean…” Cas moaned, drawing his lips away from Dean’s and once more their eyes met. Heat crackled in the angel’s blue gaze and Dean trembled before it but held steady. “God doesn’t care whether you have sex or not. He doesn’t care if it’s with a man, a woman, a human, or an angel. God simply doesn’t care.” Air brushed on Dean’s skin as the angel’s fumbling bore fruit and his hands drew forth Dean’s throbbing erection.

“I know.” Dean whispered against Cas’s lips, equal parts aroused and miserable at the harsh truth. “God doesn’t care about any of us.”

Cas shook his head sadly as his hand curled around Dean’s cock. “Let me take care of you.”

“You won’t though.” Dean’s breath rushed out miserably as he thrust himself into Cas’s hand. “You will take what you want now and someday you will be gone. It means nothing to you.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned his head away, shamed that he couldn’t stop himself.

“That’s not true.” Cas’s hand stopped it’s stroking but didn’t let him go. “I care for you, Dean. I care that you are here and that you need me. I will care as long as I’m here.” His thumb traced over the head of Dean’s cock, his thumb drawing up and down over the slit. “I can’t promise you forever, but I can promise to take care of you for as long as I’m here.” He pulled Dean’s face back to him with his free hand and stopped again. When Dean opened his eyes, he leaned their foreheads together. “Tell me to stop.”

Dean shook his head, his body shivering. “I don’t want to.”

“Good.” Pulling his hand away, Cas reached between them and freed himself from his pants, then made room for himself between Dean’s thighs before finally, he brought his arousal to lay against Dean’s. “I’ll take care of us both.” He wrapped his hand around both of their lengths and began to thrust into the channel he’d made, dragging his silken flesh against Dean’s. Dean’s hips thrust of their own volition against Cas, drawing a moan from the alpha’s lips. They lost themselves thrusting against each other, Dean holding onto the alpha’s coat for dear life until his thrusts became uneven and his breaths fast, until he came all over Cas’s hand and cock. The alpha came just moments later, his knot popping as he did. Dean didn’t stop himself from wrapping his hand around the knot to squeeze it, forcing another orgasm from the angel, whose knees buckled. When he landed on them between Dean’s thighs, he leaned in and simply lapped up the mess while he shivered through his own pleasure. Dean had never seen anything like it.

True to his promise, Cas took care of him. He cleaned up the mess they made, tucked Dean back into his clothes, and then held him through the time when trembles of pleasure became writhing guilt. He was there with Dean until the strain of being in his large form forced him to retreat and even then, Cas curled up in Dean’s pocket to sleep, a constant presence. Dean knew he should feel guiltier than he had, but somehow, having the angel care for him helped. After all, Cas was right. God certainly didn’t care what Dean Winchester did.

***

In all honesty, Dean had expected to hear something from Jimmy the moment that Cas fell asleep, however, the demon made himself scarce until dinner time and even then, if he noticed something had changed, he didn’t say anything. The evening passed easily, and that night, both the angel and the demon slept at his side as they always did, one on each side, both careful to not get too close. The next morning, however, when Dean woke, Cas was gone and Jimmy was sitting next to his bed with a tray of breakfast once again.

“It’d be easier if you just said something.” Dean said as he sat up with a groan.

“Said what?” Jimmy said innocently as he pushed the breakfast tray into Dean’s lap.

“I know you could smell it.” Dean insisted as he hesitated over picking up his fork.

“Oh you better believe I could.” Jimmy snickered as he sat back in the chair. “I figure the least I can let you do is eat breakfast before we go there. Because we are going to go there, Dean.”

“Go where?” Dean asked, scowling in between bites.

“Just eat.” The demon demanded.

Dean did. He ate it all though as he got to the end of the meal, he slowed down. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to have the whole demon temptation thing hit. He tried to steel himself against it. When he put his fork down, Jimmy took the tray and set it aside on Dean’s dresser and while he was over there, he closed the bedroom door.

“So.” The demon’s walk was slow as he came to Dean’s bed and included a rather suggestive hip roll that caught Dean’s eye. He couldn’t help himself. The demon was identical to Cas and both were sexy fuckers. The struggle was real. “You and my angelic brother got down and dirty in your office. I’d say I was hurt and that I thought we had a certain attraction between us, but I’d be lying. I’m not hurt. I’m jealous that I couldn’t be there to watch him put his hands on you.” Jimmy grasped Dean’s covers and pulled them back, revealing Dean’s flannel pajama pants and t-shirt.

“You… what?” Whatever Dean had been expecting, this hadn’t been it.

Jimmy sat down next to Dean’s hip. He began to trace up and down Dean’s thigh with one of his fingers. Dean supposed that he should struggle or something, however, he didn’t plan on it. He’d realized sometime in the night that the way to lose both the angel and the demon was to make a choice therefore; the way to keep them with him was to make it even. Dean had already planned to do that with Jimmy this morning. Now that he was faced with the possibility, he found himself already strangely aroused.

It was something Jimmy picked up on. “Ohhhh… well, isn’t that interesting. I lay a hand on you and suddenly I start to smell a little slick.” The demon shifted closer to Dean on the bed, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. “Is it me, I wonder, or are you thinking of yesterday?” Jimmy shifted on the bed and brought himself down so he was straddling Dean’s thighs. “How did he do it? How did my brother make you come?”

“With his hands.” Dean said, his voice steady as he glared into Jimmy’s eyes. “Though he used his cock too… he rubbed it against mine.”

“Oh god.” Jimmy gasped, his hand running down his chest before disappearing into the alpha’s pants. Dean could see that the alpha was already hard. “Did he rut against you?”

“He did.” Dean confirmed as he sat up and leaned in, bringing himself into the demons space. He breathed in the scent of ash and smoke, so different from Castiel but arousing just the same. “He fucked us both into his hand.”

Jimmy moaned again, throwing back his head as he clearly pressed his hand against his cock inside his pants. “God Dean, your filthy mouth.” The demon pulled his hands out and opened his pants and let his dick free. It jutted out obscenely from his body, pointing right at Dean. “Does it make you hard to think about it? To imagine his hands and his cock?”

“See for yourself?” Dean grabbed the alpha’s hand and pressed it to the front of his pajama pants where his cock already throbbed.

Jimmy’s hand pressed down against the shape, then traced it with his fingertips. “Naughty boy.” The demon snickered as he caught Dean’s eyes with his own, which gleamed bright with mischief. “I wish I could have seen… but since I can’t, I’m going to try to taste him on you. Sit there like a good boy, okay?” With that, Jimmy dragged down Dean’s pajama pants and underwear until his cock sprang free and then bent down over it, swallowing Dean’s length down in one hot motion.

“God… fuck Jimmy!” Dean’s hands knotted in the alpha’s dark hair as he thrust himself up into the heat of his mouth. He was surrounded by wet heat and it was perfect. Then Jimmy moaned around his length, the rumble and motion of his throat contracting around Dean’s cock to heighten the sensation. Dean saw stars. He could do nothing but swear as the demon began to bob his head up and down his length, one of his hands squeezing Dean’s hip in encouragement. It took him a moment to catch on, but soon he realized that Jimmy wanted him to fuck his mouth, so he did, thrusting up into the heat to feel the head of his cock strike the back of the alpha’s throat.

Normally Dean would have worried about something like this, however, it was clear by his moans that Jimmy was loving every moment of it. In fact, he moaned more when Dean was rough with him, when he thrust hard or pulled his hair. Jimmy’s mouth was hot as sin and Dean lost himself in it, his thrusts getting faster and faster until he felt his balls clenching with the need to come. “Soon, Jimmy.” He warned, and the alpha nodded and began to stroke his own dick rapidly while he poured everything into sucking the orgasm from Dean. He came with a shout down the demon’s throat and was dimly aware of a growing wet stain when Jimmy came all over his legs. It was hot and dirty and fast, and when they were done, they laid on the bed, side by side panting to catch their breath.

“So, did you?” Dean asked once he had two brain cells to rub together.

“Did I what?” Jimmy said without looking at Dean.

“Taste Cas on my cock?” Dean insisted.

“Oh… yeah, a little bit.” Jimmy finally looked at him with a grin. “Next time call me as soon as he’s done. I want to lick his cum off your hot little body.”

“Oh sure.” Dean said with a laugh, as if was the most normal thing in the world.

Jimmy just winked at him.

***

From there, Dean had a mission to keep things equal between the twins, so that he was giving the same amounts of time, attention, and affection to them. This was actually easier than it sounded because he naturally wanted to spend equal amounts of time with them. This was even better when it was all three of them, but those moments were still stilted and awkward. Dean became meticulous about this, always with the thought in mind that if he accidentally gave someone more than the other then they would both disappear. He told himself that this was for the twins mostly, the longer they were out, the more time they could spend somewhat close to each other. It had nothing to do with the fact that Dean would go back to being alone when they were gone. (Of course, Dean was fairly good about lying to himself… not that he’d admit it.)

The days of fall hurried past in this way. When Dean spent a morning enthusiastically riding Jimmy’s knot, he would take the afternoon to let Cas lick him open and fuck him into the bed. Likewise, days where he spent time debating philosophy with Castiel were balanced with days where he spent time binge watching Netflix with Jimmy. It was a little exhausting sometimes, but Dean wasn’t afraid of hard work and it wasn’t like he wasn’t reaping benefits for himself. Both twins seemed to have insatiable appetites for sex and Dean hadn’t masturbated in weeks. (Both twins were oral fixated in a way; Jimmy loved to have his mouth around Dean’s cock while Cas loved licking up Dean’s slick to no end.) He had no idea how long he could keep it up, but for as long as the curse would let him, he would try. At least no one could smell the two alphas on him, as it seemed their personal scent only appeared when they were large and disappeared with them whenever they shrunk in size. It was odd but helpful with their situation.

It took Dean a little bit longer to work up the next stage of his plan. Now that he had both twins invested in him sexually, he decided to give them something for themselves too… as much as he could. It started with him asking Cas if it was okay if Jimmy watched them.

The angel blinked and squinted at Dean in confusion before he slowly smiled. “If that is what you want, Dean.”

Dean had agreed that it was, and while he thought it was hot, the request hadn’t been for himself, it’d been for Jimmy. The demon twin was always moaning about seeing his brother’s hands on Dean and so Dean made that happen for him.

Jimmy had been ecstatic when Dean invited him into the office one day before he had opened Cas’s pants and had sucked down the angel’s cock. Dean had been aware of the sound of the demon stroking his own cock while he watched Dean suck the angel off but more, he knew that the brothers were staring at each other. The room had crackled with energy while they’d all three had been there together and in the end, both angel and demon had come within moments of each other. Strangely though, it was Dean’s name on both their lips instead of each other’s, which was what Dean had been expecting. Regardless, having either Cas or Jimmy watch became a regular thing, though Cas seemed a little more shy of doing this than Jimmy was – he still did it. Dean had even suggested they both try to have sex with him at the same time, however, Castiel had pointed out that there wouldn’t be enough space between them if they were both large. (It seemed sharing a bed only worked with Dean in the middle and both angel and demon in their miniature form.) The risk of touching while fucking Dean was also pretty big too so the idea had been scrapped, much to Dean’s disappointment.

It shocked Dean that he liked them both so much but if you asked him, he couldn’t say that he liked one better than the other. They were simply different and he yearned for both of their companionship and their touch. So Dean kept working diligently to keep them around. It seemed that was all he could do to ease the curse – to give them each something good before they were locked away again.

***

In the first few days of winter, Castiel noticed what Dean was doing. They were lying together on Dean’s bed after Cas’s knot had deflated when the angel turned to him and touched his face. “You seem to be nowhere near making a decision.”

“Jeez, Cas.” Dean knocked the alpha’s hand away and turned his face to stare at the wall. “Look, I know you are supposed to compete and all, but can you not when it’s just us.”

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like that.” Cas said with his typical blunt manner. “This is just the longest someone has gone without making a choice. You seem to not want to.”

“I don’t.” Dean said with a put upon sigh. “I want to keep you both here, so you don’t have to be in the dimension alone again. Is that so bad?”

“No, Dean. It’s wonderful.” Cas touched him again, his fingers hooked under Dean’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. “You are wonderful.”

Blushing, Dean leaned up to claim Cas’s lip in a kiss that quickly turned dirty. He ignored the praise and pushed away from the angel suddenly. “That said…it’s Jimmy’s turn.”

“Of course Dean.” Still, Cas had gone away pouting.

***

It wasn’t more than a day later when Jimmy made a similar observation, albeit in a much different way. They were sitting together on the couch, in between episodes of Breaking Bad (which Jimmy had a thing for). As usual, the demon was getting just a little handsy and had his leg laid over one of Dean’s and was steadfastly nibbling on Dean’s earlobe (It was safe to say that Dean was not paying attention to the screen.) when Jimmy just stopped. His expression was thoughtful as he surveyed Dean’s features for a moment, then dipped in to catch Dean’s lower lip between his teeth. He worried the flesh for a moment, just long enough to coax a groan from Dean’s lips before he spoke. “Okay, what’s the deal. Gorgeous. Why haven’t you picked my sexy self yet?”

Dean sighed as he unceremoniously pushed Jimmy off of him onto the couch. “I’ll tell you what I told Cas: I don’t want to.”

“Don’t want to choose me? Or don’t want to choose?” Jimmy asked with a grunt as he found himself on the cold side of the couch. The demon started to pout.

“Both.” Dean declared with some annoyance, wishing that the twins could drop this. He knew they couldn’t; that the curse made them compete and they couldn’t help it, but still, it was annoying. “Look… do you want to go back into your book?”

“No.”

“Then leave it.” Dean told him before he crossed his arms over his chest and hunched into his corner of the couch.

Jimmy was glancing at Dean uncertainly. “You want to keep us out?”

“Yes.”

“On purpose?”

“Yes!” Dean tossed his hands up in the air. “Why is that so hard to understand?” He started to leave the couch.

Jimmy grabbed his hand to forestall him. “It’s just… no one has before.”

“Yeah, we’ll I’m a regular weirdo. I figured you guys would want some time together… you know, for as long as you could get it.” Dean averted his eyes, though he let himself be pulled back down into Jimmy’s lap. He half expected the demon to laugh.

“Thank you Dean.” Jimmy’s voice was lower than usual as he began to kiss the back of Dean’s neck. “No one ever thinks of us.”

Dean snorted. “Everyone else is an asshole.”

Jimmy’s hands began to roam over Dean’s chest, heading ever downwards. “No, Dean. I think you are just special.”

“Whatever.” Dean snorted, though it quickly became a gasp when Jimmy’s hand slid between his thighs and cupped his soft dick. Well, it had been soft but rapidly began to plump up underneath the touch.

“I think you get a reward.” Jimmy’s teeth scraped the back of Dean’s neck and soon Dean thought of nothing but how very clever the demon could be with his fingers.

***

The days passed comfortably after that. Neither twin harassed him about his balanced method of dividing affection with them, and if they became a little more affectionate with Dean, he didn’t notice it. At least not at first. However, by Christmas time, Dean had definitely noticed that Cas spent extra amounts of time cuddled into Dean’s side reading and that Jimmy now would kiss him and linger over it in a way that was merely warm and without intent for more. Dean shrugged it off as their expression of gratitude that Dean worked so hard to keep them with him and together. He tried not to think about how wonderful and intense having sex with Cas had become – it was often slow and worshipful with Cas treating him like he was something special. He also tried to ignore how meticulous about his pleasure that Jimmy became – often drawing sex out for hours and hours until Dean had the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced.

It wasn’t just sex either. Both worked around the house and did things just to please him from doing the dishes to cooking his meals and making his bed. He couldn’t go anywhere without tripping over at least one of the twins whether in full size or miniature size. Dean didn’t want to think about it and he didn’t want to question it either, even if there was always this underlying fear that all good things came to an end. It was that fear that drove Dean back into the library, where he hunted out every book he could find on angelic myth and lore. He wanted to find more about the twins, to see if he could find some other way to break their curse. It was true that no matter what he did, he would lose them – either to the book or to each other, but he had to try. Setting them free became his single minded goal.

He spent many hours in the secret library to that end; it was the one place that neither angel nor demon would go. It seemed that they both wanted to stay as far away from the book as possible. (Dean couldn’t blame them.) Over the holidays, he spent much time there, checking every book and every reference, sometimes staying quite late. That, in fact, was how he was spending his New Year’s Eve. He’d headed straight down after mass and had shut himself away from the world.

In fact, he’d still expected to do that through midnight when he was interrupted by Jimmy in a party hat. He stood full sized inside the door to the dusty room. “Come on, Dean. We aren’t letting you stay down here through New Year’s.” The demon said, blowing into a noisemaker to punctuate his point. “Cas has got a bottle of champagne with your name on it. Then we are going to take turns knotting that glorious hole of yours. Sounds like a good night, yes?”

Dean slammed the book he was working through and sneezed once when dust flew up from the pages. “It kind of does… I just wanted to…”

“Look for a way to save us.” Cas said, appearing just behind where Dean sat. The room was small so having him appear there was a big risk. “We both know.”

“Yeah, well, I ain’t got shit.” Dean said with disgust, pushing the book away. “Some help I am.”

“Dean, it doesn’t matter if you succeed, the point is that you tried.” Jimmy said reasonably, still hanging on the door frame. He lifted a party hat in his hand and waggled it a Dean. “So get that fine ass up, put this hat on and let’s go celebrate!”

Dean glowered at Jimmy. “This isn’t one of those situations where you get a trophy for trying, you know. I failed.”

“No one else has tried before.” Castiel pulled Dean up from the chair and tugged him close. “The fact that you did means everything. It’s no wonder that we are falling for you.”

“Falling for me?” Shock rocked Dean to his core. “You are?”

“Of course.” Cas said, leaning in to kiss the tip of Dean’s nose. “Love is a strange thing, isn’t it?”

Jimmy stepped into the room, though kept his distance. “We both feel that way. You are easy to love, Dean.”

“But that should do it, right?” Dean said quickly, pushing out of Cas’s arms to grab the twins book from the table. He slammed it open and began to flip the pages. “If you fall for someone who isn’t each other, right?”

Jimmy opened his lips to say something then his eyes went to the book with a gasp. “Dean!” The pages of the book glowed hot under his fingers and spilled bright white light into the room before it burst into flames. Gasping, Dean tossed it down onto the desk where it flared brighter and burned itself to ash, leaving Dean with singed fingers.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asked, raising his poor fingers to blow on them.

“I don’t know.” Cas said.

“The book’s gone.” Jimmy said as he stepped closer to Dean. “Are you hurt?”

“It’s just a burn.” Dean said waving Jimmy off.

“Let me heal it.” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand and concentrating. They’d done this before and Dean was used to it; so he expected that the pain would fade in a moment, however it didn’t. Cas looked at him with a frown, then tried again, his brow knitting with concentration. Another moment went by and the pain remained. “I.. can’t.” Cas said with a gasp. “I can’t heal you. I can’t hear the angels…”

Jimmy looked at the pair of them with wide eyes. “I can’t travel anywhere else. I tried to vanish and I just can’t.”

Dean looked from angel to demon and with a sudden burst of inspiration, he grabbed Jimmy’s hand and pulled him towards them hard. The demon staggered forward and collided fully into his brother’s chest. Nothing happened.

“It broke.” Dean said with a whisper, afraid to truly believe it. “The curse is gone.”

There was stunned silence as Cas stared into Jimmy’s eyes for a full second. Then the reverie broke and Jimmy grabbed his brother by the ears and pulled him headlong into a kiss. It was a tangle of tongues and moans as the two tried to swallow each other. Dean found it surprisingly arousing.

“You guys… are free.” Dean murmured, his heart suddenly freezing in his chest. They didn’t need him anymore. They were free to leave and live their own lives now. He took a step back away from the twins. He should let them be.

That’s as far as he got before Jimmy grabbed his arm and pulled him in with them. “Don’t you dare leave.”

“Dean, we love you.” Cas said as he began to spread tiny kisses over Dean’s face. “We want to be with you.”

“Yeah, pal.” Jimmy leaned in and began to nibble on the back of his neck. “You broke the curse so you are stuck with us now.”

“I can live with that.” Dean said with a grin, loving the feel of their lips on him, both of them at once. It gave him an idea. An idea so shocking that it was hard for him to believe it came from someone who was, for all intents and purposes, still a priest. “In that case… I think I know how we are spending New Year’s.”

“We aren’t taking turns knotting you?” Jimmy asked with a pout.

“Well, yeah, but I figured now we can all three take part. No more standing around and watching.” Dean was quick to point out. When he looked up, he was met with identical smiles. “I think I’m going to be really tired for New Year’s Mass tomorrow, aren’t I?”

Cas smirked. “It’s a good thing you already wrote it.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Dean murmured as he found himself pulled towards the stairs by Jimmy with Cas clinging to his waist and nibbling on his neck. “So… who’s going first.”

“Cas won the toss.” Jimmy said with a pout as they emerged into the church and redirected towards Dean’s living quarters.

“You tossed a coin for it?” Dean asked, somewhat offended.

“Well, it’s not like we could wrestle for it, handsome.” Jimmy winked as he walked them through the living area and paused just long enough to grab the bottle of champagne before continuing on towards the bedroom.

“You can now.” Dean pointed out as they came into the bedroom.

“No point.” Jimmy said as he closed the door behind them. “The call has been made.”

At that point, both alphas made a grab for him however Dean deftly pushed their hands away. “Ah-ah.” He stepped back and snatched the champagne bottle out of Jimmy’s hands before he went to the bedside and put it down on the table there. “It’s my house and I’m the savior of the day. You two have to do what I say.” With that, he kicked off his shoes and then took off his pants as well. Once he’d peeled off his socks, he climbed onto the bed, then propped himself up on some pillows. “Now, I want to see some alpha on alpha action. Undress your brother.”

Both twins had been watching him with some surprise, however, once Dean gave his command, the two turned to look at each other. Jimmy was the first to break eye contact with a smile. “As you wish, oh wise Omega!” He gave Dean a sketchy bow before he reached out and grabbed Cas by the collar of his trench coat to haul him closer. “I’m going to enjoy this!” He pushed the trench coat off of Cas’s shoulders and went for his tie next.

That’s when Cas surged forward and grabbed his brother by the shirt and forced their lips together. The kiss was hot, all tongues and teeth and for a long moment, the alphas did nothing but indulge in it. Dean watched them kiss from the bed and found himself well aware of his blood rushing south to plump his dick. With a grin, Dean popped the cork from the champagne and took a swig straight from the bottle. He set it aside and snuggled back into the blankets, his eyes riveted on the sight before him. Jimmy was kissing down Cas’s neck as he pulled his tie free and Cas already had his fingers in Jimmy’s jeans. Dean began to lazily stroke his cock through his boxer briefs.

He hadn’t known exactly what to expect when he’d given his command, but the two alphas had taken it to heart and Jimmy pushed off Cas’s shirt while Cas forced down Jimmy’s pants and boxer shorts at the same time. Dean hadn’t been expecting Cas to drop to his knees before Jimmy but he found himself moaning softly when the alpha sucked down his brother’s cock like a champion, his hand braced around the base where Jimmy’s knot would form. The former angel wasted no time in bobbing his head up and down Jimmy’s dick and Jimmy threw his head back with a long drawn out moan.

“Your fucking mouth, Cassie.” The former demon knotted his fingers into his brother’s already messy hair.

Dean shifted on the bed as he felt slick leaking from his hole. He tugged his boxer briefs down to set his cock free. The air made him shiver as it stirred against his heated skin. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it loosely as he watched the two. “Jimmy, don’t get too involved there. Cas may get my hole but I figured you wanted my mouth.”

Jimmy whined as he tightened his hands in Cas’s hair. “Want both.”

“You can have both but you need to finish your job.” Dean admonished.

Jimmy looked blank for a moment, clearly having trouble with finding brain cells to fire with the way that Cas was sucking his cock. Realization dawned on him and he hastily pulled off his shirt. He whimpered again before using his grip in Cas’s hair to pull his brother off of his cock. “Come here.”

Cas, for his part, allowed himself to be dragged upwards where Jimmy claimed his mouth greedily while his hands attacked the former angel’s pants. There was a general amount of wrestling over the clothing before Jimmy triumphed and yanked down his brother’s pants. He spent a hasty moment struggling with his boxer shorts before finally tugging them over his hips and letting them go. The moment that Cas’s cock was exposed, Jimmy wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke it roughly. “Missed you so badly. Have been dying for this.” Cas thrust himself wantonly into Jimmy’s hands.

Dean groaned as he watched Cas’s eyes filter closed. He loved the way Cas looked when he was in caught up in his body, with his eyelids heavy and his lips parted around panting breaths. He swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. On a whim, he wiggled out of his shorts so that he was naked on the bed. Immediately, he could smell his own arousal in the room. With his eyes still riveted on the alphas before him, he reached between his thighs to gather up his slick and used it to ease the stroking of his fingers over his cock. With his other hand, his pinched his own nipples, drawing a hiss of pleasure from his lips. That was when inspiration struck him and rocked up onto his knees so he could open himself.

The alphas were both so lost in each other that they didn’t notice at first. Dean didn’t mind; he was  enjoying the feeling of his fingers as they plunged into his wet heat until he was three fingers in and nudging his prostate with every third thrust into himself. His eyes were riveted onto dark hair and tanned skin and there could be nothing more beautiful. It was then that Cas noticed. The alpha’s eyes opened one at a time and then they shifted to Dean on the bed. He paused what he was doing, grabbing his brother by the back of his neck and pulled him back.

Jimmy fell away from Cas with a confused expression, then followed his brother’s finger when he pointed to the bed. Then two pairs of beautiful blue eyes were scorching into Dean’s skin.

Dean simply grinned at them. “I’m having my own party but you boys can come join me.” He almost laughed when they both scurried over to him on the bed. “I think you should just come up behind me, Cas. I’m all ready for you.” He winked at the awkward alpha, wiggling his hips beguilingly.

“Are you sure?” Cas stepped up behind him and nudged his fingers into Dean’s hole to check. Of course, he took the time to lick the slick from his fingers because he was Cas and loved that shit, then he settled his hands on Dean’s hips. “You did the fun part.”

“Hey, you two looked like you were having fun and let’s face it, I got horny watching you.” Dean said unapologetically as he thrust his hips backwards to rub the cleft of his ass against Cas’s dick. The alpha shivered behind him.

“Next time we will take care of you.” Cas said seriously as he guided himself to Dean’s prepared hole and began to push inside.

Dean closed his eyes as he gave himself over to the delicious feeling of being perfectly full and stretched open by Cas’s thick cock. It never ceased to amaze him how wonderful it felt to be stretched open and impaled on one of his alpha’s cocks. He knew this would eventually cause problems for him, but for now, he could only be thankful that he got to keep them both. “You feel amazing, Cas.” He breathed, giving himself just a moment to adjust to the delightful feeling before he pulled himself forward and then thrust back again. He shot a look over his shoulder to Cas. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

Cas meet his first thrust full force and took over the rhythm, settling into to something fast and hard, just the way Dean liked it. Then Dean felt fingers over his face and chin, drawing him to look up.

Jimmy was there, his eyes blown wide with lust as he watched Dean and Cas fuck from nearby. “I want to feel these beautiful lips.” The former demon said before he leaned in to claim Dean’s mouth with his own. The kiss started dirty with Jimmy’s tongue plunging into Dean’s mouth and then it became an outright filthy war for dominance that left Dean gasping for breath. Behind him, Cas angled his hips and drove his cock straight into Dean’s prostate so Dean ripped his mouth away and grabbed Jimmy’s cock. He used it to guide the alpha where he wanted him to bed.

“Gonna suck you dry.” Dean promised before swirled his tongue around the head of the alpha’s cock, which was already red and leaking. He tasted Jimmy’s precum immediately and noticed it tasted different; there was less ash in the flavor and more smoke. He found it reminded him of a cozy fire and he wanted more. As he sucked just the head into his mouth and suckled against it lightly. Behind him, Cas was aiming every third thrust against his prostate which was already ratcheting the heat up in his body. He moaned against Jimmy’s dick and sucked it down until it nudged against the back of his throat. He had no idea how long he was going to last and he was determined to drag Jimmy with him.

Above him Jimmy began to thrust into Dean’s mouth while Cas pumped into him from behind and for  the moment, Dean realized that this was his own form of perfection. He had his alphas, both of them, and he was giving them both just what they needed. He thrust his body back against Cas’s so he could urge the alpha to take him harder and faster while he focused himself on swallowing around Jimmy’s cock in the way that he knew that the alpha loved. The sounds of their moans covered over the wet sound of Jimmy’s cock moving in Dean’s mouth while Cas’s fucked into Dean’s body. Between them, Dean felt himself drawn closer and closer to the edge. Before him, Jimmy was streaming a full litany of moans and swear words while he leaked precum into Dean’s mouth. Better yet, his knot began to swell around the base of his cock. Dean wrapped his fingers around the knot and squeezed. Above him, Jimmy gasped and thrust hard into Dean’s mouth and when Dean swallowed rapidly around his cock, the alpha came with a shout down Dean’s throat.

Trembling with pent up need, Dean worked himself back against Cas once more and the alpha obliged, thrusting into Dean harder and faster until the meeting of their skin slapped with each meeting. In the moment, Cas seemed to pull out all the stops and he willfully began to thrust into Dean’s prostate with every single thrust. Howling, Dean clenched around the alpha’s cock as he felt stars bloom and then explode behind his eyelids. He couldn’t stop himself from coming even if he had tried, and his release poured from him onto the sheet below them. Behind him, Cas fucked into him once more and his knot caught on Dean’s rim and he too came. Panting, Dean tried to collapse down onto the bed, not particular if he landed in the wet spot or not, however, Cas caught him around the middle and held him up, at least long enough for the alpha to flop down on the bed on his side with Dean curled up against his chest before him. Jimmy followed them both down and stretched out next to Dean on the opposite side of Cas. After a moment, Cas reached his hand to Jimmy and the two threaded their fingers together and rested their hands down on Dean’s side.

“You are incredible, Dean.” Cas murmured from behind him, his lips pressing down into Dean’s hair.

“You really are.” Jimmy agreed from where he lay.

Dean simply smiled and let himself lay in the circle of their arms for a long moment. He tried to ignore the thoughts of what happened next from filtering into him, however, he couldn’t stave it off for long. “Guys… we can’t stay here like this. People will notice two full grown alphas living with a solitary omega.”

“I know.” Jimmy leaned in and gave him a sniff. “Now that we are big, I can actually smell us both on you.”

Cas buried his nose into Dean’s hair. “I like it. You are definitely ours.”

“That’s great and all.” Dean said as he turned towards Cas as much as he could. “But the moment someone else smells it I’m done. I’ll be defrocked and put out.”

“So, we will have to leave first.” Jimmy said as he snuggled in close to Dean. “Don’t worry Dean, we can all leave here together and find a new life somewhere.”

“Doing what?” Dean asked, shivering a little between them.

“I don’t know, but don’t worry about it. I can get a job in one of those awful stores where they sell gas. Cassie’s good with numbers... maybe he can get a job accounting. We will make this work.” Jimmy, it seemed, was a boundless optimist without a demonic nature to take the edge off.

Dean sighed. “So what… instead of mass tomorrow… we pack the car and go?”

“Yes, I think that’s what we should do.” Cas said, firming his arms around Dean. “Let Jimmy and I worry about it. You rest for now. Remember, we promised Jimmy that he could have a turn with you too.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Alright. I trust you guys.” He buried his face against Jimmy’s chest and closed his eyes. It took him surprisingly little time to go to sleep, after all, he had to rest up for round two.

***

The next morning found Dean behind the wheel of the Impala as the sun crested the horizon. Everything he owned was packed into the trunk. Jimmy was sitting in the passenger seat and Cas was stretched out on the backseat. This was hands down the craziest thing he’d ever done, but he didn’t let that stop him. He had two alphas that were his and his alone and they would somehow make it work. With that promise in mind, Dean put the car into gear, guided baby out onto the road and put St. Rita’s Cathedral behind him. He’d solved his impossible case and no longer needed it.


End file.
